Zawsze
by Van Vision
Summary: XS/339. Squalo zawsze podąża za Xanxusem i zawsze stoi u jego boku. Zawsze. Niezależnie od wszystkiego. M-ka przez przekleństwa i niby-opis seksu.


**Zawsze.**

_The distant vow of yesterday_

_I've decided to follow you_

Był środek nocy, kiedy Xanxus wpadł do pokoju Squalo i nawet nie pokwapił się, by zamknąć drzwi jak każdy kulturalny człowiek. Zamiast tego huknął nimi tak głośno, że pewnie połowa ludzi w siedzibie Varii się obudziło. Squalo zaś od razu zerwał się z łóżka, siadając gwałtownie. Warknął groźnie i łypnął na swojego szefa zabójczym wzrokiem.

– Voooi, co ty odpierdalasz, cholero jedna, jest środek nocy! Po co żeś tu––

Nie dokończył jednak zdania, ponieważ jego usta zostały zamknięte brutalnym, niemalże zwierzęcym pocałunkiem. Szermierz otworzył szerzej oczy w zdziwieniu przez ten nagły i zupełnie niezapowiedziany atak. Wnętrze ust czarnowłosego smakowało mieszaniną wybitnie mocnych alkoholi, które na przełyki większości ludzi podziałałaby zapewnie podobnie do rozcieńczonego roztworu kwasu solnego. Burbon, whisky, wódka, tequila, wino, koniak. Wszystko zlewało się w całość, tworząc gorzką i ostrą mieszankę.

Gdy ich usta się rozdzieliły, Xanxus rozdarł T–shirt stanowiący górę od piżamy Squalo, zupełnie nie przejmując się białowłosym, i przyparł go swoim muskularnym ciałem do materaca. Superbi nie miał możliwości wyswobodzenia się. Nie chodziło o to, że był słaby, po prostu był zbyt wątły w porównaniu do Nieba Varii, więc w takiej sytuacji nie miał szans na wygraną. Nie, kiedy to cudownie umięśnione, silne, opalone ciało opierało się na nim całym swoim ciężarem.

– Xanxus! – krzyknął Squalo, próbując go bezskutecznie choć trochę odepchnąć.

Jednak czarnowłosy zdawał się nie słyszeć. Gryzł bladą, delikatną skórę ramion swojego rekina, zostawiając na niej widoczne czerwone ślady. Nie patrzył na niego i robił wszystko, by nie nawiązać kontaktu wzrokowego. Superbi czuł i wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Coś się stało.

– Xanxus, kurwa!

Syn Nano znowu uciszył go pocałunkiem, choć trudno było to nim nazwać. To była brutalna, zaborcza próba pokazania, kto tu dominuje i rządzi. Przygryzł wargę Squalo i po chwili obydwoje poczuli metaliczny posmak krwi w ustach.

Nie minęły dwie sekundy, jak czarnowłosy przeniósł się na tors szermierza, podszczypując zębami jego sutki i każdy skrawek skóry. Na alabastrowej cerze pojawiało się coraz więcej widocznych śladów.

Rekin wydobył z siebie niezadowolone warknięcie, które po chwili przerodziło się w pomruk, aż wreszcie stłumiony jęk. To był moment, kiedy ból mieszał się z przyjemnością. Squalo zacisnął usta i zerknął na swojego kochanka.

– Xanxus, co ci... jest? – Białowłosy powstrzymał się od kolejnego jęku. Nie mógł się pozbyć uczucia, że z jego szefem coś jest nie tak. Coś poważnego, co drugi mężczyzna ukrywał w środku i, oczywiście, nie chciał się tym z nikim podzielić. Coś, co go wręcz zżerało i na pewno bolało.

Xanxus jednak nie odpowiedział. Bez słowa ściągnął dresowe spodnie Superbiego, rzucając je gdzieś na drugi koniec pokoju, sam zsunął trochę swoje, rozszerzył nogi szermierza i po prostu się w niego wbił i od razu zaczął poruszać. Szybko, ostro, _brutalnie_. Bez żadnego przygotowania, uprzedzenia, niczego.

Białowłosy stłumił krzyk i ścisnął prześcieradło dłońmi, zaciskając przy tym mocno zęby. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem syn Timoteo był taki w łóżku. Chyba dawno, dawno temu, gdzieś na początku ich znajomości. Jednak wraz z upływem czasu się trochę zmienił. Seks z nim nigdy nie był delikatny. Zazwyczaj zwierzęcy, agresywny, nastawiony głównie na przyjemność dla czarnowłosego, czasem lekko sadystyczny. Ale nigdy aż tak brutalny. Squalo zawsze umiał znaleźć punkt, moment, gdzie ból łączył się z przyjemnością, kiedy czuł satysfakcję i czerpał ze zbliżenia rozkosz. Teraz nie potrafił. Istniał tylko ból, który promieniował w całym jego ciele.

Przez cały czas Xanxus milczał; jedyny odgłos, który z siebie wydawał, to ciche pomruki, warknięcia lub stęknięcia. Raz zdarzyło mu się wychrypieć niewyraźnie w szyję Superbiego:

– Należysz do mnie, rekinie...

Czarnowłosy przerzucił Squalo na brzuch, uniósł jego biodra i, wgniatając głowę w materac, znów się wbił w ciało rekina. Białowłosy zacisnął tylko zęby, zduszając kolejny odgłos bólu. Wszystko go paliło. Cała złość, agresja i nienawiść syna Timoteo przelewała się do jego ciała z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem, a on nie mógł nic zrobić, tylko pozwolić, by Xanxus się wyżył. Choć nie było to do końca prawdą. To nie tak, że nie mógł nic zrobić – po prostu nie chciał. Z własnej woli pozwalał, by czarnowłosy traktował go tak, jak traktował. Pragnął mu ulżyć i doskonale wiedział, że w tym momencie był to jedyny sposób.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu trwało to wszystko: poniewieranie nim, szarpanie, gryzienie, wgniatanie w materac. Chwilę, a może godzinę? Albo jeszcze dłużej? W tamtym momencie istniał tylko ból, krew, pot, skołtuniona pościel i tłumione w gardle krzyki, jęki oraz przekleństwa.

Kiedy Xanxus skończył, rzucił Squalo na łóżko, jakby był rzeczą a nie żywym człowiekiem, sam zaś usiadł na krawędzi materaca, schylił się i schował głowę między kolana, obejmując ją dłońmi. Rekin przez długa chwilę leżał plecami do swojego szefa, skulony, posiniaczony i poraniony. Próbował uspokoić i wyrównać oddech, uciszyć walące w piersi serce, zignorować wszechogarniające cierpienie oraz odrętwienie, które próbowały zawładnąć jego szczupłym ciałem. Leżał z włosami rozrzuconymi niemalże po całym łóżku, wbijając wzrok w ścianę i zastanawiając się, co zrobić dalej.

Zerknął do tyłu na Xanxusa i widok ten niezwykle nim wstrząsnął. Widział bowiem zdewastowanego psychicznie człowieka, który ukrywał w sobie wszystkie swoje problemy, mimo że nie mógł sobie z nimi sam poradzić. Wszystkie lęki, fobie, niepewności i troski.

Widział człowieka zagubionego i niepewnego, którego ścigały demony przeszłości i prawie conocne koszmary. Teraz zrozumiał, że to właśnie one były tym razem powodem napadu furii u Nieba Varii.

Widział człowieka, a nie twardą skałę, która zawsze pozostawała niewzruszona, zdystansowana, niedostępna dla nikogo.

Przezwyciężając coraz bardziej promieniujący ból, ignorując wrzask sprzeciwu każdej komórki swojego ciała, zczołgał się z łóżka, wyjął z komody obok parę bokserek, wsunął je na biodra i powoli, noga za nogą, sycząc cicho co chwilę, dowlókł się przed ciemnoskórego mężczyznę. Spojrzał na niego spokojnie swoimi szaroniebieskimi oczami i rzucił zachrypniętym głosem pozbawionym złości czy pretensji:

– Co się stało, Xanxus?

Niebo Varii milczało długo. Czarnowłosy dalej siedział z głową między kolanami, więc jedyne, co mógł obserwować szermierz, to ciągle napinające się mięśnie na idealnym, opalonym ciele. W całym pokoju słychać było tylko tykanie ściennego wahadłowego zegara.

– Wszyscy odchodzą i zdradzają – wymruczał wreszcie pod nosem Xanxus. – Najpierw ten kutas, co śmiał nazywać się przez jakiś czas mężem mojej matki. Potem ona sama, zakłamana szmata, karmiła mnie tymi zasranymi bajeczkami. A najgorszy jest ten pierdolony staruch. – Squalo zauważył, że dłonie syna Dziewiątego zajarzyły się przez ułamek sekundy Płomieniem Gniewu. – Wszyscy odchodzą, nic nie warte śmiecie – powtórzył.

Białowłosy nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co robi. Wszystko było odruchowe i instynktowne. Szczere.

Ukląkł na jedno kolano i wbił wzrok w swojego szefa.

– Spójrz na mnie. – Brzmiało to bardziej jak prośba niż rozkaz. – Spójrz na mnie, Xanxus.

Drugi mężczyzna uniósł lekko głowę; burgundowe oczy niemalże przewiercały Superbiego na wylot. Varijski Strażnik Deszczu chwycił pukiel swoich włosów i zacisnął na nim mocno palce mechanicznej ręki.

– Przysięgałem ci ponad dwadzieścia pięć lat temu, że nie opuszczę twojego boku. Na te włosy przyrzekałem podążać za tobą, gdziekolwiek byś mnie nie poprowadził. – Jego ochrypły głos był mocny i pewny. – Nic się nie zmieniło od tamtego dnia. Nadal przy tobie trwam i trwać będę. Pójdę za tobą wszędzie, choćby i na dno samego Piekła i z powrotem. Nie opuściłem cię przez te przeklęte osiem lat, podczas których tkwiłeś w lodzie. Nie opuściłem cię, kiedy dowiedziałem się, że nie jesteś prawowitym dziedzicem. Nigdy nie opuszczę, nigdy nie zdradzę.

Wpatrywali się w siebie intensywnie, znów zapanowała pełna napięcia cisza. W pewnym momencie Squalo wziął w dłoń rękę Xanxusa i pocałował varijski Pierścień Nieba, który zawsze spoczywał na jednym z jego palców, a potem samą dłoń czarnowłosego. To był dowód, że Superbi całkowicie akceptował drugiego mężczyznę, jako Niebo Varii, ale również jako osobę, którą był. Akceptował każdy skrawek jego jestestwa.

– Zawsze będę trwać u twego boku. Bo przecież... należę do ciebie, czyż nie?

Wstał i po raz kolejny tej nocy skrzywił się niemiłosiernie, co nie umknęło uwadze czarnowłosego. Okrążył łóżko i położył się plecami do swojego szefa, po czym nakrył się kołdrą i zamknął oczy. Czuwał i czekał na to, co zrobi Xanxus. Zwali go z łóżka, walnie w twarz, opierdzieli, na czym świat stoi? Wyśmieje, obrazi? A może wstanie i po prostu wyjdzie bez słowa? Poczuł jednak, jak czarnowłosy wsuwa się pod kołdrę, układa się wygodnie za nim i oplata ramieniem jego posiniaczoną talię. Żaden z nich nic nie mówił, po prostu leżeli w ciszy, im niepotrzebne były słowa. Po chwili Squalo zaczął zapadać w sen, czując spokojny, ciepły i równomierny oddech swojego Nieba na karku.

Nieba, za którym zawsze będzie podążać.


End file.
